


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2014 [2]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg Riley is on a mission…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pers/gifts).



The team from Whitechapel were garnering more than their fair share of strange looks where they stood at the gates to the Hyde Park Winter Wonderland. In truth, the stares were entirely justified as there couldn’t be a more mis-matched group of people. Kent was looking around like an overly excited pre-teen, Mansell was leering at all the young women looking perfectly put-together in their winter coats and matching knitwear, Miles was muttering desperately about needing a drink and Chandler was looking around with wide, slightly panic-stricken eyes. Meg Riley, on the other hand, had the air of a harassed mother or school teacher trying to corral her children.  
  
This whole trip had been Meg’s idea. She had come to the decision that far too much of their socialising revolved around alcohol and the pub so had organised this as an alternative office Christmas party. Quite how she thought going to the Winter Wonderland in the middle of December was an acceptable alternative to the pub they weren’t quite sure but none of them really wanted to bring the subject up; Meg could get scary when she was angry.  
  
Also courtesy of Meg, they were all wearing various items of knitwear that had been handmade by the DC, who had apparently taken up knitting as a hobby in her (albeit limited) spare time. Mansell had tried to get out of wearing his, complaining that it would ruin his chances of pulling with the ladies but he had been glared into submission by Meg and the rest of them had meekly followed suit.  
  
If he was being honest, Chandler actually quite liked his gift. Meg had made him a scarf out of the softest yarn in a beautiful pale blue and, as far as he was concerned, it was as nice as anything he would have bought in the shops. In fact, Miles and Kent had done pretty well with their gifts (if you ignored the fact that Meg had put Kent’s gloves on a string, like you did with children) and had donned them with just a modicum of barely audible grumbling. It had been Mansell who had drawn the short straw, undoubtedly for his mockery of Riley’s early attempts. As revenge, he had ended up with a bobble hat designed to look like a reindeer and a photo of him wearing it had already been circulated around Whitechapel station.  
  
“Right, where is the nearest place selling alcohol around here? They have German markets so that means sausages and beer right? Ack!”  
  
Mansell’s attempts to make a quick get away were halted as Meg grabbed his coat and dug her heels in.  
  
“Oh no, we’re having an evening that doesn’t revolve entirely around alcohol. We have tickets for a session on the ice-rink and then I want us to go on at least three rides. _Then_ I will take you to the Bavarian Great Hall and buy your first drink myself. Do we have a deal?”  
  
“Deal.”  
  
It was clear that Mansell was intending on ordering the biggest stein possible but Meg obviously didn’t care. Instead, she turned her attention to Chandler.  
  
“Sir? Are you okay? You look nervous.”  
  
“Oh! Um, well. I was just thinking that maybe I should give the ice-skating a miss. I mean, I’ve never done it and I don’t want to ruin anyone else’s fun.”  
  
“Nonsense. Miles said he taught his kids, so he should be able to teach you. Right, that’s it. No more excuses. This is our office party. We’re going to go in there and we’re going to have fun. Is that clear?”  
  
“Yes Meg,” came the murmured response as Meg led the Whitechapel team into the Winter Wonderland, three of them looking as though they would much rather be attending a murder scene.  
  
Maybe they should have just stuck to the pub.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/176378.html)


End file.
